Truth Or DareCandor or Dauntless and WAY MORE
by divergentlover2
Summary: Damon and Stefan and many others join Divergent, wiz through intiation, and play truth or dare, Candor or Dauntless and more through this story. Sorry about the bad summary. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I'm finally back! I know, I know, where have you been? Well, the device i was using was school provided and they blocked it because their meanies. Lol. So, I'm sneaking my dad's computer. Lol. Happy new year everyone! Hope your Christmas' were well, and you got what you wished for by Santa. Also, for anyone who plays ROBLOX, please friend me. My name is nopeppers. Just like that. Don't judge me. Well, I've got a new story for you guys. It's going to be a VD(Vampire Diaries) and Divergent story. I'm typing it straight from how I did, so there's going to be another one of these, sorry. I know my stories gonna be weird, bear with me. This is it with my author's note, on to my story!_**

 ** _Hey guys! I know, I'm about to step out of my comfort zone by writing a Vampire Diaries story. Going to point out, I'm only in season 3. Lol. I don't watch it that much, only with my mum and hopefully my best friend in the universe. Also, Trissy is a leader, she and Four ain't dating because he dumped her for Christina. No war, but Will was shot in the face by Eric, and Eric is still here. Anyways, this is a crossover of Divergent and VD(Vampire Diaries). Let's get on with the story. Yo, Damon, can you please do that disclaimer thingy for me?_**

 _ **Damon: Answer this question honestly, do you think I'm sexy?**_

 ** _Me: DAMON! I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION!_**

 ** _Damon: Fine, do you like Stefan more than me?_**

 ** _Me: Hell no._**

 ** _Damon: She doesn't own anything but this plot, if she even owns that. It's also truth or dare. There. Love you Divergentlover._**

 ** _Me: *passes out* Just had to do that for the lols. On to the story_**

Tris' POV

"What's your name, initiate?" I asked, as I saw my crush. He's a Dauntless born, son of my mother's best friend.

"Trissy, you know me. You know it's me, Damon Salvatore." Damon said, and we hugged.

"DAMON SALVATORE, FIRST JUMPER!" I yelled, and Damon hung by my side.

"Dame, you gotta go with Lauren and them." I said, and he shook his head.

"Stef should be jumping soon, I need to greet the guy." Damon said, and I nodded, then saw black fall. It was Stefan, Damon's little brother.

"Name?" I asked, and he kicked at me.

"Nice try, Stefan. SALVATORE BOYS, FIRST TWO JUMPERS! DAMON THEN STEFAN!" I yelled, and Stefan hugged me.

I got through the rest, and we started on training, whilst Damon and I flirted.

DVDDVDDVDDVDVDDDVDVVDDVDVDVDVDVDVDVVDDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVVDVDVDVDVDVVDVDVDVDVDVDVVDDV

 _Three months later._

1 Damon Salvatore

2\. Stefan Salvatore

3\. Sam Prior

4\. Jayden Prior

5\. Jace Eaton

6\. Matt Donaven.

That's where I stopped paying attention on the leader board. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see the Salvatore brothers.

"Just give me a hug, First and Second place scores." I said, and they hugged me.

"Good job, boys. Now, in just about thirty seconds, my friend Uriah Pedrad is going to come over and invite us to play Truth or Dare, or Candor or Dauntless." I said, as Uri jumped on my back, knocking me on top of the Salvatore's.

"Uri, get off of me, now. I'm your leader." I said, and Damon smirked.

"Take me to your leader." Damon said, like an alien. Uri hopped off of my back, then hugged the Salvatore.

"Congrats, guys. Now, TRUTH OR DARE OR CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS, MY PLACE, TEN MINUTES, YOUR GOING!" Uri yelled, and I slapped him in the head.

"We don't need to be deaf, Uri." I said, and he kicked at me.

"We're going." I said, and he left.

The brothers stared at me, Stefan looking confused, Damon looking at me like he was happy.

"Knew this was going to happen, so I've got clothes for the two of you. Enough for two layers of clothes. My apartment has three bathrooms, we all change in one. Follow me." I said, and I took off running. The boys were on my heels, so we got into my room at the same time. I pointed to their stacks, and I ran to the master bathroom. I got changed, and put on a bit of makeup. I then walked out, to slap on the boys bathroom doors.

"Cmon. We've got to show up." I said, and out they came, and I stared after Damon. He smirked at me, and I shook my head. We ran to Uri's place, where he opened the door, and we joined the circle for Candor or Dauntless, Truth or Dare.

 ** _Sorry bout Truth or Dare not starting yet, busy. Deal with it. Lol. onto the next chapter!_**


	2. NOT CHAPTERS, SORRY, AUTHORS NOTE

**_Hey guys! I really need a favor from you all. I desperately need a fucking beta. I don't give a fuck if you have never done it before, just fucking PM me. Or if anyone wants to help me come up with ideas, please PM me. Also, can you all leave a review(Even as a fucking guest if have to) TELL ME IF I NEED TO CONTINUE! I know my stories suck, but I'm trying. Love ya all and plz read, follow, and review Jesslehara(Sorry bout the name misspellings). She is epic. Love ya_**


End file.
